Christmas Dreams
by SDYusuke
Summary: Special YusukexKurama Christmas fic. shounen-ai. Fluff. Christmas is a time for miracles, and even the biggest surprises can be hidden behind colorful paper.


**Christmas Dreams  
**by IppikiOokami13 and xDarkxMagicianxGirlx

Disclaimer: Neither of us own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters... which is sad TT

Though this is a little late (only by a day! My bad!), we have for you today, a special one-shot YusukexKurama!

* * *

Kurama hummed to himself slightly as he decorated the tree. Smiling, he hung some ornaments before wrapping some lights around it. Plugging the lights in, the redhead smiled when the tree lit up.

All the while, Shiori stands in the kitchen, molding some gingerbread cookies before putting them in the oven. Standing, she looked out the kitchen door and smiled softly at her son's cheery mood. Wiping her hands on her apron, the woman walked out. "It looks beautiful Shuuichi.."

Looking over, the redhead smiled. "Well... We still have to put the star on top....."

Walking to the table, she picked it up and handed it to the redhead, smiling. "Here you go.."

"Thanks...." Taking the star, the redhead carefully put it on the top of the tree. "There...."

"Perfect.." she said softly, smiling at the other.

Returning the smile, the redhead walked over to her. "How's the food coming, Kaa-san?"

"Everything but the cookies are done.." she replied.

Kurama nodded. "Okay...."

"You sure are trying to make everything perfect, aren't you?" Shiori asked, teasingly.

The redhead chuckled slightly, rubbing the back of his head slightly embarrassedly. "Well....this is the first time my friends have come over...."

She laughed softly, walking into the kitchen. "Yes, I guess it is.."

Kurama followed her into the kitchen. "Need any help with anything?"

"No, not unless you want to put the food on the table in the living room.."

Smiling, the redhead picked up the plates and headed into the dining room, while Shiori checked the cookies.

"So, when are we going to Hatakana's family's place?" Kurama asked his mother as she walked out to help him set the table.

"We're going to leave tomorrow morning, and stay until New Years. You have everything packed, ne?"

"Hai...."

"All right..." she nodded.

Smiling, the redhead went to get the rest of the food. Shiori looked around the room, fixing a bit of garlin on the mantle of their fireplace.

"Guess we don't need to hang the stockings...." Kurama replied as he walked in with the rest of the food.

"No... we'll have to put that off this year..."

"Maybe we could bring them along with us...."

She nodded, smiling slightly. "That sounds all right."

Smiling, the redhead checked the time. "There's still an hour before someone arrives...."

Shiori looked at the clock. "I thought you invited everyone at eight thirty.. and that's an hour and a half.."

"Yes well....Hiei's bound to come before anyone else...."

"Oh, I see.." she nodded and smiled a little.

"Yes, Hiei's like that....."

Hearing a timer go off, the woman began heading toward the kitchen.

Looking over, the redhead followed her.

"So how many people are coming exactly?"

"Um.... Let's see..." The redhead counted on his fingers. "There's Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, Kuwabara-kun, Yukina-san, Shizuru-san, Hiei....I believe that's all...."

Using a oven mit, Shiori took the cookies out. "I believe Yusuke's the only one I've met, ne?"

"No.. I believe you met Kuwabara-kun at the wedding...."

She thought for a moment. "Oh yes," she nodded and chuckled, "I remember now.."

Smiling, the redhead nodded. "And... maybe Botan, I'm not sure..."

She smiled, putting the cookies on a plate. "Well I'm sure they're all nice.."

"They are....Hiei's a can be a bit of a grump, though...." Smiling, he took a cookie off the plate, taking a bite. Shiori chuckled a little.

Smiling, the redhead finished the cookie before heading to the front door, while Shiori returned to the kitchen to finish the still cooking goodies.

Opening the door, the redhead smiled at the fire demon. "Hi Hiei...."

The demon's arms were crossed over his chest and he looked at the redhead. "Hn."

Chuckling, the redhead took a step back. "Come on in...."

He walked in, looking bored already. "I can't believe you talked me into this," he huffed.

"Oh, come on, Hiei, it'll be fun.... Besides, Yukina-san will be here...."

"Yes, but so will the idiot.."

"You should be nice Hiei.. it's Christmas after all.."

He sighed a little, but didn't say anything.

"If you're hungry, there's some food on the table.."

"I'm fine.."

"The others will be here soon.. until then, I guess I could give you your gift now.."

The short demon blinked, wondering why the redhead had gotten him a gift.

Chuckling slightly, the redhead walked over to the tree, looking at the presents under it before picking one up, walking back over to the fire demon. "Here...." he said, handing the green and red wrapped gift to the other.

Hiei took it, and looked at it.

"You don't have to open it now if you don't want to...."

Shrugging, he tore the paper off.

Smiling, the redhead watched the fire demon. When the paper was off, Hiei looked at the gift curiously.

"I wasn't sure what you'd like.. but I thought a picture of all of us would be nice.."

"Hn.." he said, putting the picture inside his cloak. Even though he seemed like he didn't care, Kurama could tell he was thankful.

Smiling, the redhead said, "So....did you get a gift for Yukina-san....?" he asked jokingly.

He glared at the other slightly. "What's it to you?"

Kurama just laughed slightly. "I was just wondering....." Putting his hands in his pockets, the other demon said nothing in reply.

Soon there was another knock on the door. Looking over, the redhead walked over to the door, opening it. Smiling, the redhead said, "Hi guys...."

"Hey Kurama," Kuwabara said, a stupid grin on his face. Walking in, both Shizuru and Yukina followed.

"Nice of you all to come," Kurama said softly, allowing them all in.

Shizuru shrugged. "You invited us.."

Chuckling slightly he asked. "Are you guys hungry at all?"

Kuwabara grinned, about to say something when Shizuru silenced the rude outburst that was sure to come.

Chuckling again, the redhead added, "There's plenty of food, so help yourselves...."

The carrot top grinned again, walking over and grabbing some food.

Smiling, the redhead turned to Yukina. "Hello Yukina-san. Did you have a safe trip down?"

Hiei stood nearby. Not so close to give off the impression that he was interested, but close enough to hear their conversation over Kuwabara's loud chattering.

Yukina smiled cheerfully. "Yes I did.. Kazuma-san was so helpful. I'm surprised how much it's been snowing lately.."

Shizuru walked back over to the redhead and the ice maiden.

"Oh! Before I forget...." Walking over to the tree, he grabbed three gifts, handing one to Yukina, Shizuru, and Kuwabara.

Kuwabara took his gift. "Thanks Kurama.. Shizuru and I got you something too.." he replied, pulling out a package from his coat pocket.

Taking it, the redhead smiled. "Thanks Kuwabara-kun." Turning to Shizuru, he thanked her too.

"You're welcome," Kuwabara replied, as did Shizuru.

"Thank you, Kurama-san," Yukina said, smiling slightly.

The fox teen smiled. "You're welcome, Yukina...."

The people in the room had settled and were chatting amongst themselves when another knock sounded from the door. Looking over, the redhead got to his feet and headed to the door, opening it.

"Hi..!" he said, trying to contain his excitement. "Glad you guys could make it.."

Yusuke smiled a little. "Hey Kurama."

"Hi Kurama-san," Keiko said, holding onto Yusuke's arm. "Thanks for inviting us over."

Kurama smiled, though hid a slightly hurt expression. "Come on in."

"Thanks.." the delinquent replied, walking in.

Smiling, the redhead closed the door behind them, then walked over the Christmas tree, taking two presents and giving them to Yusuke and Keiko.

Taking his gift, Yusuke smiled. "Thanks Kurama.." he replied. Using his free arm, he pulled out a small gift. "Here you go.."

Smiling, the redhead took the gift. "Thank you...."

"No problem," he replied, giving the boy another smile.

Trying to control the flush that was threatening to show, Kurama said, "A-are you two hungry? There's plenty of food.."

"Well.." the younger looked as though he was going to move to it, but when Keiko didn't come with him, he inwardly sighed. "No thanks.."

"You sure? Kaa-san made enough food for the party.. plus we need to get rid of it all before we leave...."

The teen glanced down at Keiko. "Um.."

"Well.. I guess we could get some to eat.."

He grinned a little. "Okay.."

Kurama smiled. "Help yourselves.."

Nodding, the teen walked over to the table.

The redhead was about to follow, but stopped when Keiko followed him instead. Smiling to himself, he decided to talk with some of the other guests. Hiei watched the redhead's movements, frowning when he refrained from making a move.

Checking his watch, the redhead said to himself, "I guess Botan's not coming tonight...."

"She might be stuck in Spirit World," Kuwabara piped up, but not loud enough for Shiori to hear.

"Most likely...."

"It's sad to think she'd be working around this time of year....' Yukina said softly, taking a bite from a cookie.

Hiei stayed silent, just continued to lean against the wall, his hands in his pockets.

"I'll just give Botan her present after Christmas then...." Kurama said, glancing at Yusuke and Keiko.

Yusuke, who had been listening to Keiko talk, felt eyes on him and looked up. When the other looked over, the redhead turned his attention to the conversation Kuwabara, Yukina, and Shizuru were having. Blinking, Yusuke looked down at the gift that Kurama had gotten him, still wrapped and in his hand. Looking down, the redhead fingered the gift that Yusuke had given him, smiling softly. Hiei watched the two, sighing slightly.

Getting up, the redhead walked over to the radio, turning it on. Seeing the redhead get up out of the corner of his eye, Yusuke looked up and watched the boy for a few moments. Turning the radio dial, the redhead then decided to put on a CD instead, and looked for a good Christmas CD.

Hiei looked over, when the music began to play, he asked softly so no one else could hear, "So are you just going to stare all night..?"

"Hmm....?" The redhead looked at the fire demon. "What do you mean?"

He shook his head, his eyes fluttering to Yusuke and Keiko for a moment. Getting the other's meaning, Kurama flushed slightly. The demon said nothing, merely pushed himself away from the wall.

"What, you expect me to do something?" the fox asked the other softly.

"Well, you've heard Kuwabara talking about how they aren't really dating.. then again... how could you not?"

"Yes I've heard that....but Keiko still seems to like him...."

He rolled his eyes. "And... your point?"

"Well....I don't know, won't he think it strange?"

He shrugged. "Your loss I guess.."

"Well, what do you want me to do, Hiei?" the redhead asked, trying to keep his voice from raising. The demon sighed, but said nothing.

Sighing as well, he said softly, "Besides.....this party is supposed to allow all of us to have fun...."

"If you say so.."

Kurama smiled at the fire demon. "Don't worry about it....."

"Who's worrying?" the demon asked, shrugging a little.

Smiling a little, the redhead then went over to the table to get something to drink. _I can't think about it...._ he thought to himself. _Besides, it is Christmas...._

Yusuke, finally free for a few moments from Keiko while she was in the bathroom, walked over to the table beside Kurama. "Hey.." he said softly.

Turning to the younger teen, the redhead smiled. "Hi..."

Smiling a little, he looked at the other. "So... um... nice party.."

"Thanks...are you having fun?"

He nodded. "Yeah.. thanks for inviting me.."

"I'm glad you came, Yusuke...."

He chuckled a little. "Sure.."

Smiling, the redhead took a cup of punch.

Yusuke reached for one as well.

Looking over, the redhead handed the younger teen his cup. "Here....you can take this one..."

"Oh... thanks..." he said softly, smiling a little as he took the cup.

"You're welcome," he replied, getting another cup for himself.

"So.. are you spending your Christmas here?"

"No, actually.....my family and I are going up to see some of Hatakana's family tomorrow...."

"Oh.. I see..." he replied, slightly down.

"Yeah....that's why I wanted to have this Christmas party, so I could see you all before we go...."

"That was a good idea..." Yusuke replied, taking a sip of his drink.

"Thanks...." the redhead replied, smiling shyly. Wiping some of the punch from his lip, Yusuke smiled in return.

"Um....Yusuke....?"

"Yeah?"

"There's.. um... something I've been wanting to tell you...."

"Oh?" he asked, putting his drink down. "What is it?"

"Well... I.. um.. I.. I-I.. l-"

Suddenly, Keiko appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, grabbing Yusuke's arm. "Hey!" she said, smiling cheerfully. "What are you doing, Yusuke?"

"Oh.. um hi Keiko... Kurama was just telling me something..." he replied, giving her a brief smile before looking at Kurama again. "Sorry... you what?"

Flushing, Kurama shook his head. "No. it's nothing...."

Yusuke frowned. "Oh... okay..."

Smiling slightly, the redhead took his cup and walked away from the table. Yusuke blinked, his eyes turning confused when the redhead turned and walked off.

Kurama sighed slightly, sitting down on the couch. _What was I thinking....?_ he chastised himself. _I can't tell him..._

Kuwabara plopped down on the couch. "Hey Kurama," he said, then noticing the slightly down look, he asked, "Anything up?"

"Hmm? Oh, no....I'm all right..." the redhead said, feigning a smile.

"Uh.. okay..." he replied, drinking some of his punch.

Smiling, the redhead sighed again.

"You kinda look like your having a crappy time.." he said, though he was looking at the many lights on the tree.

"Huh....?"

The carrot top shrugged slightly.

"No, it's fine, really.....I'm having fun...."

"Okay.."

Smiling, the redhead looked at all his guests having fun, before glancing over at Yusuke.

The teen looked slightly bored as he was forced to listen to Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina's conversation, as Keiko was still latched onto his arm.

Kurama smiled, though his eyes appeared a little sad.

Kurama sighed as he cleaned up the living room after the party. He seemed slightly distracted. When he was finished, the redhead began picking up the trash. As he brought them into the kitchen, his absent-mindedness seemed more apparent as he dropped some.

The woman frowned, picking up what the redhead had dropped. "Shuuichi? Is something on your mind..?"

"Huh?" the redhead said, snapping back to his senses.

She looked concerned as she put the trash in the can. "You haven't been acting yourself since the party ended.."

"Oh....I'm sorry, I guess I'm just thinking about things...."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"I don't know..."

"Well, if you do, I promise I won't tell," she said, adding the last bit as a joke.

Chuckling slightly, the redhead thought for a moment before he said, "I was....kind of hoping to tell someone something at the party...."

"Oh? And you didn't get a chance too?"

"No.. I was afraid, I guess...."

"Afraid?" she blinked slightly.

"Yeah...."

"Of what?"

"Well.. I'm afraid.... that he won't reciprocate my feelings...."

She sighed a little. "We're talking about Yusuke.. aren't we?"

The redhead blushed slightly. "Yes...."

"Well," she smiled a little, "he seems like the kind of friend who would like you even if you said something and he didn't agree.."

"I know but....I can't tell him about how I feel.....he has Keiko and all...."

"Oh.. so he has a girlfriend..?"

"Well....kind of...."

"Kind of?"

"They're....not really going out...."

She looked slightly confused. "Well, if they're not going out.."

"But it seems that Keiko really likes him....and I don't want to take him away from her if she does....she's known him much longer than I have...."

She frowned a little, not liking it when her son was upset. "You wouldn't be taking him away from her unless he accepted your feelings..."

The redhead looked at the floor. "I don't know....I just don't want to risk having him hate me...."

"I don't think you have to worry about that.."

"I don't know...." the redhead said, playing with his hair. It was a trait he only did when he was nervous.

He frowned. "Well why don't you get some sleep? I can finish cleaning up.. we're leaving early tomorrow.."

The redhead sighed slightly. "No, I'll finish cleaning this up...."

"Are you sure..?"

Kurama nodded, heading back into the living room. Watching her son leave, the woman frowned. Sighing, she walked to the sink and began washing the dishes.

Fixing the furniture and gathering the rest of the dishes and trash, Kurama went back to the kitchen, throwing the trash away and placing the dishes in the sink. Thanking her son, Shiori took the dishes and washed them. Nodding, the redhead sighed slightly, once again looking distracted.

"Why don't you go get some sleep now...?"

"I guess so...." the redhead replied, though it didn't seem like he was going to move.

Drying a hand, Shiori placed it on the boy's shoulder. "Everything will work out.."

Looking at her, the redhead smiled. "Okay...."

She smiled a little. "Now go on and get to bed, we're leaving early tomorrow morning.."

"Hai...." Placing a kiss on her cheek, he turned and headed up stairs.

"Goodnight Shuuichi.." she called softly up the stairs.

"Goodnight..." he called back, jogging up.

"Now you know where all the numbers are, right?" Shiori asked, looking at her son as she stood at the door.

Kurama nodded. "They're by the phone, and I'm pretty sure they haven't moved from when you asked me five minutes ago...." he said with a small grin.

She sighed, laughing a little. "All right.. I'm sorry, I'll leave now.."

"No, it's alright, I was just kidding....but tell me again why I'm not going....?"

"Well, someone needs to take care of the house while we're gone.." she said, adding, "plus.. I have a feeling this will be the perfect chance for you to tell Yusuke how you feel." She smiled a little, kissing her son on the cheek.

The redhead flushed slightly. "I guess....but this'll be the first year that we won't be together for Christmas..."

"I'll make it up to you," she said, smiling softly.

Kurama smiled. "Okay.....have a safe trip...."

She nodded, smiling. "Have fun.." she replied, and when she was halfway down the sidewalk, she turned around and called jokingly, "And where are the numbers?"

"In the fridge...." Kurama replied, just as jokingly. "Merry Christmas, Kaa-san!"

Laughing softly, she went to the car. "See you soon, Shuuichi," she called, waving as they drove off.

Waving goodbye to his family, the redhead closed the door, walking into the kitchen and deciding to make some hot chocolate.

Yusuke, who had been walking up the sidewalk at the time of Shiori's departure, blinked as he watched Kurama's family drive off without him. "I thought he was going too..." he asked himself, shrugging as he walked up the steps to the door, knocking on it. Hearing the door, the redhead went to the front door, opening it.

When the door opened, Yusuke smiled brightly. "Hey Kurama..!"

"Oh....! Yusuke, what are you doing here....?"

"I don't know... I was bored at home so I went for a walk.. and then I noticed you were home.."

"Oh...." Smiling slightly, the redhead said, "Do you want to come in?"

"Well... sure.." Yusuke replied, nodding.

Smiling, the redhead closed the door after the other came in. "I'm making hot chocolate. Do you want some?"

"Well.. I don't want to be a bother.."

"It's alright...."

The delinquent nodded slightly, taking off his shoes and jacket, setting his shoes off to the side and hanging the jacket up. "So why'd you stay home?" he asked, following the other into the kitchen.

"I don't know.....Kaa-san didn't want me to go I guess...."

"Oh.." he blinked, a little confused.

"I don't know...." he shrugged a little. "Come on and take a seat on the couch, I'll get the hot chocolate...."

"All right..." he replied, nodding as he sat down.

Smiling, the redhead headed into the kitchen. Yusuke looked at the tree that still stood in the corner as he waited. A few minutes later, the fox teen returned with two mugs of hot chocolate. "Here...." he said, handing the younger one cup.

"Thanks..." Yusuke said softly, taking the mug and smiling.

"You're welcome...." he replied softly, blowing a little on his chocolate and taking a sip. Blowing on his own, Yusuke took a sip. Glancing at the other teen, the redhead thought about what his mother had said and flushed slightly, looking back down at the floor.

The teen blinked when he noticed the redhead's action. "You okay?"

Kurama nodded. "Yes, I'm fine...."

"All right.."

Smiling, the redhead said, "So what are you doing tonight for Christmas Eve?"

"Nothing.. like I do every year," the dark haired teen said with a shrug.

Kurama blinked curiously. "Really....how come?"

Yusuke shrugged again. "My mom never shows up for Christmas.."

The redhead frowned. "Really? Why?"

"I don't know.. I think she's afraid she'll disappoint me because she wouldn't have any gifts.."

"Well.....I guess.....if you wanted....you could spend it with me....."

Yusuke looked up. "Really?"

Flushing, the redheaded teen nodded. "But....only if you want to...."

"Sure... as long as you don't mind.."

"No, I don't mind...." the redhead said softly, smiling.

Yusuke nodded, taking another sip of his hot chocolate. "Okay.."

Smiling, the redhead took a sip of his own hot cocoa. Yusuke smiled a little, looking over at the other happily.

"Did you open the gift I gave you?"

"Oh... no not yet..."

Kurama nodded. "I see....I haven't opened yours either....."

He smiled a little. "Well, it's not Christmas yet anyway.."

"Yes...." Kurama smiled as well. "I'm very traditional about these kind of things." Finishing his hot cocoa, the redhead got to his feet.

Downing the remainder of his, Yusuke stood as well. Smiling, the redhead headed to the kitchen. The younger teen followed him. As they were passing through the doorway leading into the kitchen, the redhead stopped.

The teen stopped, blinking in confusion. "Kurama?"

"There was something I wanted to say...." the redhead said thoughtfully.

"Oh, yeah.. the thing you wanted to tell me last night?"

"Um.. no, it was something else..."

"Oh.. what?"

Suddenly, the redhead flushed slightly. "Oh...I remember...."

The teen blinked, unsure. "Well...?"

Looking down at the ground, the redhead pointed to the banister above their heads. Blinking, Yusuke's eyes widened slightly when he realized where they were both standing.

"I fogot....that Kaa-san put a mistletoe up there....." Yusuke blushed, beginning to play with his hands.

Blushing as well, the redhead said, "I....I-I would understand....if you didn't want to...."

Still blushing, the younger teen said nothing. Inhaling deeply, he leaned over and placed a quick kiss on the boy's lips.

Kurama's eyes widened slightly, surprised that Yusuke had actually done so. Before he could stop himself, his emotions took over him and, before the younger teen could pull away, the redhead returned the other's kiss. The teen's eyes widened when the redhead returned his kiss, not expecting anything like that to happen.

Suddenly realizing what he was doing, the redhead pulled away, looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry....!" he said, closing his eyes as a shameful blush appeared on his cheeks.

"It's... It's okay..." he said softly.

"I-I shouldn't have.. I-I just.. I'm so sorry....."

"Kurama... it's all right..."

Opening his eyes, the redhead glanced up at the other, not looking up fully.

The teen gave him a small smile, trying to reassure him that he wasn't mad.

Feeling a little better, the redhead smiled shyly.

He smiled a bit more, still blushing a little.

"But-um.. I'm sorry.. about that...."

"You don't have to be..."

"I don't....?"

He shook his head. "It's tradition, remember?"

"Oh, right...." The redhead nodded. "Tradition...." Sighing slightly, the redhead went into the kitchen.

The younger teen blinked slightly, following after the boy. Walking to the sink, the redhead began to wash his mug. Yuuske walked up beside him, placing his own mug down. Taking the other's mug, the fox teen washed it as well, rinsing both and letting them dry.

Yusuke smiled a little, but noticed a change had come over the redhead. Drying his hands, the redhead then headed back into the living room.

"Kurama?" the teen called, following. "Did I do something wrong..?"

The redhead sighed, sitting on the couch. "No.. you didn't do anything wrong."

"Well, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting down.

Leaning back against the couch, the redhead closed his eyes. "It's just.. I just wish I knew what to say."

The delinquent blinked. "What do you mean? You know you can talk to me about anything.."

The fox sighed before sitting up, looking at the other. "Yusuke..the thing that I wanted to say last night... was that... I.. I-I like you."

The boy looked at the redhead curiously. "Well, I like you too Kurama.."

Kurama shook his head. "No, you don't understand. I.. REALLY like you."

As he opened his mouth to speak, the other's meaning seemed to hit him. "O-oh.."

The fox teen closed his eyes, fearing that the other will reject him now.Thinking it over, the younger teen got up and moved away from the redhead. He hoped the boy wouldn't open his eyes. Feeling the other move away, the redhead glanced up, noticing the younger teen seemed to be leaving. Looking down at the couch, the redhead closed his eyes again, trying to control some tears that were threatening to fall.

Standing on his tip toes at the kitchen door, the yonger pulled the mistletoe down. Softly walking back over, he sat down. Smiling to himself, he held the mistletoe up over the other's head before leaning forward and brushing his lips over the other's. Kurama's eyes snapped open, surprised. Body relaxing, the redhead closed his eyes again, returning the kiss. Smiling, the teen closed his own eyes, deepening the kiss and dropping the small ornament. Hesitantly, the redhead placed his hands on the other's shoulders, gently pulling the other closer. Yusuke shivered, wrapping his own arms around the redhead's waist. The fox moaned slightly, deepening the kiss.

After a while, the younger teen slowly broke the kiss. Slowly opening his eyes, Kurama looked at the other. Yusuke blushed deeply as he opened his own eyes. Flushing a little as well, the redhead looked at the other curiously.

"Was... THAT... the kind of 'like' you meant...?"

"Y-yes...."

Yusuke blushed a little, looking at his hands.

"Y-Yusuke....?"

"Hmn....?" he asked softly.

"Did.. do you..?"

He smiled shyly, nodding. "Yes... I... I like you too....."

Kurama's eyes widened slightly as he looked up at the other. "Really....y-you do....?" The younger blushed deeply and nodded, looking down shyly.

Hesitantly, the redhead reached up and gently placed his hand on the other's cheek. The other's blush deepened when the other's hand touched his skin, an obvious temperature difference between them. Slowly, he lifted his gaze and looked at the other. Looking at the other, the fox teen smiled gently. Yusuke returned the smile.

"I.. I-I never thought.. that you could like me.. like this."

"You couldn't...?"

"No.. I always thought.. you liked Keiko.."

He sighed a little and shook his head. "Maybe.. before I met you..."

"Really....?"

Yusuke nodded slowly in response. Flushing a little, the redhead looked down at the couch. The other smiled shyly, looking at Kurama.

"So......"

Yusuke blinked. "So.. what?"

"Maybe I'll open your gift now..."

The teen blushed a little. "But.. I thought.."

"There's.. always exceptions..." the fox said softly, smiling a little.

He blushed once more, putting a hand in his pocket and drawing out his wrapped gift from Kurama. "Then... I'll do the same.."

Kurama blinked, looking at the gift that he had give Yusuke before looking up at the teen. "You brought that with you?"

He blushed a little, nodding. "I didn't feel right leaving without it.."

Smiling slightly, the redhead got up and walked over to the Christmas tree, returning with the package he had gotten from the other. Yusuke watched the redhead, smiling a bit.

Flushing a little, the redhead said, "You open yours first....."

"O-okay...." the teen said softly, slowly unwrapping the paper.

Smiling, the redhead watched the other. Tearing the paper off carefully, Yusuke set it aside, looking at the gift. Flushing a little, the redhead looked down at the couch, a little embarrassed at the bunch of CDs he had gotten for the other. "I.. wasn't sure what you liked." he said softly.

The teen chuckled softly, smiling at the boy. "Thanks Kurama..."

"Is it okay?" he asked softly.

"Of course.." he said, still smiling at the other.

"Because if not, there's.. another one.. that I have for you."

The teen blinked, looking at the boy. "You got me something else..." he frowned a little, "you didn't have to.."

"Well. I actually got it for you a long time ago.. or rather MADE it for you. But I was.. too shy to give it to you."

He blushed slightly, but nodded. "Oh..."

"Here.....I'll go get it...." Getting to his feet, the fox teen headed upstairs.

The boy nodded. "Okay..." he said softly as the other left.

A few minutes later, the redhead returned, holding something behind his back, sitting in front of the other teen on the couch. "Okay, it's not wrapped, so you have to close your eyes...."

"Okay...." he said softly, closing his eyes.

Smiling, the redhead pulled out a small wooden box, painted with floral designs, and a key on a chain. "Okay...."

Opening his eyes, Yusuke looked at the gift, and smiled deeply. "Wow.."

"You can. Things that you don't want other people to find, and lock it away with this key... it's not much, but...."

The other smiled. "Thanks Kurama...." he said softly, gently taking the gift and hesitantly kissing the boy on the cheek.

Flushing slightly, the redhead smiled shyly. He blushed slightly as well, looking down at the small box in his hands.

"There's.... something inside it too...."

"There is...?" he looked at the other curiously.

"Yeah.. use the key to open it...."

Nodding, the teen took the key, carefully unlocking the box and opening it. Inside was a small glass fox figurine lying in a bed of crimson rose petals.

The teen smiled, placing the box down and gently taking the figurine into his hands. "You made this... all for me....?"

Flushing, the redhead nodded. Yusuke blushed as well, carefully puttomg the glass figure back in the box and closing it. "Well... thanks... I really like it.."

"You do?"

Yusuke nodded slowly. "Of course.."

Flushing, the redhead smiled. "I'm glad...."

Yusuke blushed a little as well, looking down. Looking down, Kurama smiled deeper, carefully beginning to unwrap the present Yusuke had given him. Noting that the boy had begun to unwrap his gift, a deeper blush formed over the younger's cheeks. Removing the wrapping paper, the fox looked at the younger teen's gift.

Yusuke looked up slightly, blushing a little. The redhead was holding a small clear case, and inside was a crystallized pendant, with a rose petal in the middle, attached to a silver chain. "It's... not as nice as what you gave me... b-but..."

Opening the case, the redhead took the chain into his hand, lifting it and looking at the pendant, smiling. "I love it, Yusuke.." he said softly.

The teen blushed, looking down shyly. "I.. didn't know what else you'd like..."

"It's beautiful, Yusuke...." the redhead said, slipping it over his head so it could dangle around his neck.

Looking up, the darker continued to blush, smiling shyly at the other.

Leaning forward, the fox placed a gentle kiss on the other's cheek. The boy's blush deeped and when the other pulled away, he touched his cheek. Flushing as well, Kurama smiled shyly, playing with his new pendant. Looking down, Yusuke began to run his fingers over the box, tracing the decorations.

"So....." The other boy looked up curiously.

"Are you.. enjoying Christmas so far....?"

Yusuke nodded, smiling gently. "It's the best one I've had in a while.."

Kurama smiled, nodding. "I'm glad I could help you enjoy it...."

He smiled. "I couldn't ask for anyone better..."

"So, will you be staying here for the night?"

"I... I don't know... if you want me too..."

"I would like it very much if you would. But.. only if you want to."

He blushed slightly. "I-I want to.."

Smiling, the redhead nodded. "Okay...."

Yusuke played nervously with the shirt Kurama had let him borrow to sleep in. He was waiting for the redhead to come out of the bathroom. Soon, Kurama entered the bedroom, brushing his long crimson hair.

Hearing the other return, he turned slightly. "Thanks.. for letting me borrow some clothes.."

"You're welcome....." the older teen replied softly, smiling. "Do they fit you alright?"

The other nodded slowly. "Yes, they fit fine.."

"That's good. So, do you want to take the bed tonight?"

"I-I don't know..."

Kurama smiled softly. "You go ahead and take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor.."

The boy looked down at the floor, frowning a little.

Looking at the other curiously, the fox asked softly, "What's wrong, Yusuke?"

"W-well..." Yusuke blushed, "I w-was hoping maybe...."

"What?"

The other's blush deepened. "That maybe... you could sleep on the bed.... too?"

The redhead's cheeks flushed. "O-on the bed? With you?"

Yusuke nodded, his blush deepening in embarassment. "I-I mean.. if you don't want to, that's okay.." he said softly, looking at the floor.

"No! No.. I-I'd like to.. if you really want me to."

The darker haired teen's blush deepened. "I... I want you to.."

Nodding, the redhead shyly walked over, sitting on the bed next to the younger teen. Yusuke looked at the other, still a little embarassed. Smiling a little shyly, the redhead lay down on the bed. Yusuke watched the other for a few moments before gently laying back as well.

Blushing deeply, the redhead hesitantly scooted closer to the other, cuddling to him. The younger blushed deeper, and after a few minutes he put his hand on the other's waist. Flushing deeper, the redhead cuddled more into the other, closing his eyes. Yusuke smiled softly, pulling the redhead closer.

"Yusuke...." the redhead whispered softly.

"Y-yeah....?"

"Merry Christmas....." Kurama whispered, before he soon drifted off to sleep.

The boy smiled a little. "Merry Christmas Kurama...." he whispered, closing his eyes and falling asleep.


End file.
